Helicopter Ride
by AnimeKeepsMeSane
Summary: Just a little oneshot inspired by a pic of Joey and Seto hanging onto a ladder beneath a helicopter! BL BoyXBoy You have been warned! Flame me and I hurt you. JK...or not! You never know!


**Helicopter Ride**

**This is a story from a world not set in my AU world (who's explanation will be up soon) and is in no way related to any other stories I write about these two in the future. (though this would be a pretty badass way to do that) This story is about everyones favorite frienemies/lovers Joey and Kaiba! Puppyshipping is one of my favorite YGO pairings and are, I think, the third most canon pairing, after Yugi and Yami (cause they spend more time touching each other than even looking at female characters) and Bakura and Ryo (cause they don't delve into their home lives much and anything could be happening).**

They heard the thwapping ten minuets before they saw the helicopter. Most of the teens standing in the school yard had never seen it before and were afraid it might be something dangerous, like a terrorist helicopter. But to five extremely confused teenagers standing under a huge tree by the school, this particular helicopter was very familiar. It belonged to Seto Kiaba, the worlds youngest CEO and their "friend" more or less. More to Joey Wheeler, though he'd never admit it. Less to Joey too sometimes. But this was a new one, even to him. The five teens rushed up to the roof, the only place the helicopter could possibly land, afraid there was something wrong. Maybe Mokuba was in the hospital? Or Seto himself? But from their new vantage point, they now saw something else very confusing. Seto was holding onto a rope ladder hanging from the helicopter! "What the hell are ya'-?" Joey half asked, though he knew Seto couldn't hear him. Hell Yugi probably hadn't heard him and he was standing right next to him. The teens knew Kiaba sometimes did this, when he was really eager to get somewhere, to eager to wait for the helicopter to make a proper landing. As the helicopter approached, they saw the very familiar smirk splashed across Seto's face, and knew there was nothing wrong. But what the hell was he doing then?

The helicopter got closer, until it looked like it really was going to land on the roof. But it didn't slow down, or stop. It just kept coming. It looked like the helicopter was going to swing Seto right into the chain link fence that kept students from falling off the roof. Joey shut his eyes, not wanting to see. But he didn't notice the others move out of the way as Seto cleared to roof. What he did notice was a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him up. Suddenly, he was airborne. His eyes flashed open and he looked up into Seto Kiaba's face.

Then he looked down and noticed the ground swinging away from his feet. He clutched onto the front of Seto's coat, hanging on for dear life. "Kiaba! What are ya' doin'?" Hoping he heard him above the wind rushing past them and the whirring helicopter blades above them. "What do you think pup? I'm picking you up from school!" Seto's smirk morphed into a tender smile that was reserved only for Joey. "Well that's all well and good but did ya have to do it like this?" Joey snuck another glance down and flinched into Seto's coat. "You know I've always had a flare for the dramatic." Kiaba teased. "But all those people down there! What will they think? This could be really bad for ya' Seto..." Kiaba's heart felt like someone had just squeezed it. Joey always cared about him so much, more than anyone had ever cared for him. And it was more than just worried he wouldn't be able to do stuff anymore, like how his father would care if he got sick because he couldn't study, but really caring about his well being, caring about if he was alright because he wanted him to be happy. "I don't care what they think and I don't care if they know." "But Seto-!" Joey began, but Seto cut him off. "I love you and you love me, right?" He asked. Joey nodded, "Yes." Kiaba pressed Joey closer to him. "Then fuck everything else." And he kissed Joey with all the promise and love in the world.

**Okay I think this is the first story I've ever written all in one go. Seriously, the first story I've ever just sat down, typed up the whole thing without stopping for more than a few minuets to look at my reference picture or accidentally be distracted by JR, and then getting it up here. That is just sad I know but iz true. Anyways! This will be in YGO Shorts (which will be up soon!) eventually but I want to get the first few chapters of that up because even though they're mostly just short stories, they do all follow each other and one beginning story too so yeah! But this doesn't follow that one opening story. Its weird. If you want me to explain it, please message me but I recommend waiting until I actually get YGO Shorts up. It might be clearer then**. **This little oneshot was inspired by a picture that is like my favorite Puppyshipping ever but for the life of me, I cannot find it! I had to use the picture from a video for the reference. If I do eventually find it before I put this into YGO Shorts, I will put the link there, k? The thing that Seto says at the very end and Joey's worries actually belong to FastPuck in one of her stories called Requium of Spirit from a site called (i hope that comes up. if it doesn't, its also on my profile at the end of the pairings list.) accept this is a role reversal from hers. She is amazing but I do not recommend reading her stuff if you don't like fucked up characters, fucked up storylines, blood, gore, sharks, or NSFW stuff. But if you don't mind any of that stuff, your good to go! She is amazing, seriously! I plan on including some other of her stuff from that story into another one I'm writing for these two cause there is no other way to word it and iz amazing! So there! Sorry if this sounds weird or i repeat myself cause it is now officially Aug 8th here now and I'm tired. I spent the whole day cleaning my room and for some reason, I keep hearing Rachel Ray in my head. Okay this monologue is getting longer than the story its self, so I'll shut up now! Review perdy please! It puts a fire under my ass and makes me type!**


End file.
